A Devils Moon
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: Sasuke defiles the sacred lands of a temple.For this crime, he is held captive in a forest ruled by demons. He must make a life changing sacrifice .Hints of Sasuke and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

A devil's moon

By Roguefan212000

I do not own Naruto.

This is my first Naruto story .

Sasukes eyes were as dark and empty, as the starless sky. The youth wiped away the blood from his cheek, with the back of his hand. The blood of his enemy stained Sasukes pale flesh. The boy stood alone on a grassy hill.

The moonlight shone on the fresh spring grass, revealing every single bloody green sprout. A fallen warrior rest at his feet. Killing this man was as easy as snapping a tree branch. He was barely worth the young genins time. The boy lazily slid his hands into his pockets, as he trend through the tall grass.

His eyes focused on the dirt path. The trail led him to an old temple . Its wooden beams were once a brilliant red, which faded with time. The roof was rotting with age. It may have been a grand sight many years ago, but now it was a mere shadow. Sasuke knew it was a sin to slay a man, on such sacred grounds. However, he didn't t care. His list of transgressions were already longer than his arms.

He slowly approached the temples entrance . Sasuke sensed another human presence. Someone was watching him. The wind carried a scent of cherry blossoms . The smell was familiar , but also annoying . It must be Sakura.

Sasuke turned toward a cluster of trees. The young girl emerged from the shadows. Her bright eyes clearly shone with concern . The dim light revealed his blood stained shirt . " Oh, Sasuke ," she said with a gasp. She reached out to touch him, but he backed away. " I'm fine ," he said coldly.

Sakura was not hurt by his actions. He was just being his "normal" rude self. He didn't care to know, why she was here. Sasukes attention returned to the temple. A blast of wind erupted from the small structure . A spirit stepped out of the whirl wind. He towered over the youths .The phantom approached Sasuke .

The boy discovered that he could not move. A strange enchantment held him in place.

"You have tainted the grounds of my sanctuary ," the spirit shouted." A sacrifice must be made to atone for your transgression ."

Sasuke calmly regarded the ghost. " What would that be ? " , he asked.

The phantom sneered at him. " Your arrogance will be your undoing ".

A beam of light sprang up from his hands. Sakura rushed forward to stand between them. 'Stop ," she cried. The fact that she would put her life on the line, for him was shocking.

" Get out of here , Sakura," Sasuke growled.

She ignored him and bravely continued. " Isn't there a ritual that can purify your lands?" , she asked.

The phantom's expression softened. " No , child," he answered . " There must be a sacrifice."

The spirit gravely regarded Sasuke. He was hardly deserving of Sakuras devotion . " For her sake, I will lessen your punishment," he said . " You will remain here, until you learn the ways of compassion. If you try to escape the forest demons will hunt you down, and kill you."

Sasuke only glared at the being. His dark eyes were set ablaze by an unbridled hatred. The phantom cast a sympathetic glance, toward Sakura. The ghost knew her thoughts.

" There is no other way," the being answered.

The girl's gentle eyes glistened with unshed tears. Sakura bowed her head, letting her rose pink hair shield her face . Sasuke remained silent. He had no choice, but to throw his life into the arms of fate. The phantom struck Sasuke with a beam of light. The boy slowly transformed into a deer. The phantom vanished . They were left alone in the night.

Sakura embraced the deer. Her warm tears wet his pale fur. Although , Sasuke was a gentle beast , his eyes held the same anger. " Somehow, I will help you break this curse," Sakura whispered.

Sakura kept his curse a secret. She told her friends, that Sasuke was away on a mission. Sakura would visit him, whenever she was able. For Sakura, Sasukes plight was bitter sweet. He would never allow her to come ,near him under normal circumstances. Only, this time he truly needed her help . He could not shut her out.

She wondered ,how one person could hold so much hate. Did Sasuke think he was the only one, whoever suffered lost? Sakura sat on the old temple steps. She watched him from afar. He trotted to and fro. Her heart ached for him. Sakura was able to release her anger, but Sasuke allowed it to swallow up his very being.

He needed to hate. He needed to lash out at someone or something. Over time, Sasukes eyes grew dull. His defiance was replaced, with a heart breaking frenzy. Sasuke took pride in his strength ,being vulnerable and weak was foreign to him. It was driving him mad. The only thing ,that calmed his rage was Sakuras sea green eyes.

He began to look forward to her visits. Her presence filled his silent lonely nights, with comfort. Sakuras songs and chants, caused his dark dreams to drift away. Despite Sakuras efforts, the curse remained. Sasukes salvation lay in his own hands. She couldn't save someone, who didn't know they were lost.

The days passed in a slow numb pattern. Sakura was as consistent, as the sun. Everyday, she would appear at first light and vanish at dusk. Sasuke stood near the old temple to wait. She would soon appear with the sunlight. His dark eyes scanned the forest ,but he saw no sign of Sakura.

The afternoon sun descended, beyond the hills . She did not come. Darkness claimed the land, but her cheerful voice did not break the silence. Sasuke wandered through the dark forest. Sasuke knew he could not go beyond the forest's edge. Still he continued to search for her.

A strand of pink hair stuck out from , underneath a bush. Sakura lay in the dirt, curled up in a fetal position. Her arms and legs were covered in strange claw marks. A great dark beast crawled over her still form. It was a forest demon. The creature vanished into the night.

Sasuke carefully studied her face. Despite, all her wounds, she was still beautiful. Sakuras breath came in shallow gasps. A foreign emotion swept over him. The warmth spread through his entire being.

Sasuke slowly returned to his human form. He gently caressed her cheek. Sakuras eyes fluttered open. " Your free," she whispered. A weak smile lit up her pretty face. Then, she died. Once again, Sasuke Uchiha was alone. He was left with another life to avenge.

( What do you think? )


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue for A Devil's Moon

By Roguefan212000

Sasuke carried Sakuras lifeless form toward the temple. She lay in the dew covered grass, while he cleared the ancient dust from the temple floor. The floor was a soft blue , with golden spots. This was the temple's only beauty.

All else was faded and worn by time. He gently layed her down on the floor. Sakuras body was still warm. If she must remain here, he would not let her lay on a dusty floor. Sasuke left the temple, without looking back.

He peered through the trees, to study his enemies land. He was the ideal hunter. Once, his goal was in mind , neither angels or demons could keep him away. He processed the elegance and fierceness of a tiger. He leapt from tree to tree, with the faintest amount of effort.

The forest demon stood near a small lake. A dark smile spread across Sasukes grim countenance. His prey was in sight. He crouched low ready to attack. Suddenly, a blast of wind caused Sasuke to lose his balance. He cursed ,as he tumbled into the grass below.

The forest demon vanished . He pounded his fist into the dirt. Laughter echoed through the forest. Sasuke looked up . The phantom hovered above him.

" Fool," the being said. " You can not kill a demon."

Blood trickled down the corner of Sasukes mouth, but he ignored it. " There is always a way to kill , " Sasuke muttered.

The phantom regarded him carefully. " Your not fighting to save the girl's soul, " the being said." This is just another hunt. You have learned nothing."

" Shut up," Sasuke growled. " You didn't make any attempt to save her ."

The phantom sneered at him. " The foolish girl chose to challenge the demon," the being answered. " She believed ,she could break the curse. Her death was the only thing, that could make you feel."

Sasukes rage was mingled, with a deep pain. If the being were flesh and blood, he would have torn it apart. Sasuke was not a heartless devil. He had emotions, although he did his best to hide it. He was often blinded, by his own selfish pursuits.

Sasuke needed to be a hunter. How could a hunter survive without prey? He felt empty inside. Was the phantom here to aid him or just cause more torment? Before Sakura died, he was on the verge of discovering an emotion , which he thought was lost.

Sasuke returned to the temple, but Sakura was gone. He searched the forest, but he saw no sign of her. Sasuke slowly approached the forest's edge. The sun lazily rose above the hills.

" Sasuke-kun", a voice called.

He froze. He knew that voice. The boy reluctantly turned around. It was Sakura . Was the phantom playing games with his mind? He hesitantly touched her pink locks. Sasuke carefully ran his fingers through her hair. Sakura blushed and looked down at the grass.

This wasn't an illusion. She stood before him in flesh and blood. Sasuke stuffed his hands, into his pockets. He began to walk out of the forest. Sasuke stopped briefly ,to wait for Sakura to catch up. The two youths began their journey home. The phantom watched them from afar. Perhaps, there was still some hope for the Uchiha .

End

Please Review !


End file.
